Caso Pattinson
by SoMoreira
Summary: Após o misterioso assassinato do ator Robert Pattinson, Ashley e Jackson, respeitáveis agentes do FBI, ao lado de Cam e Kellan, serão responsáveis por unir todas as peças do quebra-cabeça e descobrirem o assassino, aguentando várias pressões.
1. O Assassinato

Capítulo I:

O assassinato

- O que aconteceu por aqui? – perguntou o policial tentando controlar a multidão.

- Robert Pattinson foi assassinado! – ouviu uma voz gritar na multidão.

- O que? Robert Pattinson?! – o policial perguntou. Ele sabia muito bem qual era a importância de Robert Pattinson para as adolescentes de todo o mundo. Ele não conseguiu segurar um risada que se formou em sua garganta, mas conseguiu abafá-la.

- Sim. – falou uma voz infeliz vinda de trás do policial.

O policial virou-se e deu de cara com uma mulher. A mulher não era muito alta, nem muito baixa. Os cabelos eram castanhos claros, com mechas loiras, repartidos no meio. Os olhos cor de chocolate. O rosto inexpressível, marcado por olheiras, que ela obviamente tentara esconder com maquiagem.

"É Nicole Reed, mãe de Robert." pensou. Os seus olhos semicerraram-se sem que ele percebesse. Era estranho estar diante de uma pessoa que ele já vira tantas vezes na telona.

- Sou a mãe da vítima. – falou estendendo sua mão. O policial cumprimentou-a, envergonhado. Ela esboçou um sorriso, tentando ser simpática. – Você pode me levar à delegacia?

- Claro! Com prazer! – falou o policial apontando para o carro da polícia. Era completa verdade que ele não tinha pensamentos puros naquele momento.

Ele passou a mão direita ao redor da cintura da mulher, que enrijeceu levemente com o toque, parecendo tensa. Não era à toa. Conduziu-a até a viatura, passando no meio da multidão. Ele não havia percebido os milhões de adolescentes que choravam sem parar, e os pais irritados.


	2. Os Agentes da FBI na Delegacia

2. Os Agentes da FBI na Delegacia

- Delegado, meu filho foi assassinado! Quero os melhores agentes da FBI no caso! – Nicole vociferava impaciente.

- Calma senhora. Providenciaremos tudo. – insistia o delegado.

Nikki usava um salto agulha dourado, causando um "baque" toda vez que pisava no mármore.

- Calma!? Só esse mês já houve duas mortes na minha família! – exclamou irritada.

O delegado pegou o telefone e discou.

- Alô? Delegado Peter Facinelli. Sim! Preciso dos melhores agentes aqui na polícia local imediatamente! Estou esperando! Boa noite! – isso foi o que Nikki pôde ouvir da conversa.

- Eles estão vindo? – perguntou.

O delegado assentiu com a cabeça, visivelmente irritado e indicou uma poltrona vermelha para Nicole sentar-se.

O tempo passou. Peter estava começando a se aborrecer com o barulho irritante que Nikki fazia com as unhas. Os olhares fulminantes não estavam ajudando – Nikki não parecia notá-los.

- Cheguei! – Nikki virou o rosto para olhar na direção da porta.

Uma mulher incrivelmente bonita irrompeu sala adentro. Era o tipo de pessoa que sorria o tempo inteiro, e isso estava claro pelas covinhas nas bochechas e pelo sorriso imenso estampado em seu rosto. Ela era mais baixa do que Nicole, os cabelos mais escuros e mais compridos, os olhos sedutores e castanhos, os cílios enormes e um corpo dominado por curvas que deixavam qualquer homem doido. Ela poderia facilmente ser atriz, mas preferia seu emprego como agente federal. Esse era o trabalho de Ashley.

- Hoje em dia os agentes da FBI são muito mais rápidos do que imaginamos. – murmurou o delegado, agradecendo por Ashley ter chegado antes que ele explodisse com Nikki.

Antes que Nicole pudesse falar alguma coisa, outras três figuras entraram pela porta, os três homens. Um deles era loiro, alto e aparentemente musculoso. Era lindo. Nikki não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos dele antes que a sua voz esganiçada ecoasse pela sala:

- Kellan Lutz. – ele disse, no tom mais profissional que conseguiu. Ele não era muito bom com isso, era sempre o humorista. A equipe seria desanimada sem ele e Ashley.

Os outros dois homens estavam mais quietos e trocavam olhares. Nicole percebeu um deles olhando na direção de Ashley, e deduziu que ali existia uma tensão sexual, se não um romance. Ela ficou irritada ao perceber que todos da equipe eram incrivelmente bonitos, e que poderiam facilmente ocupar seu lugar em Hollywood. Ela se inquietou e mexeu-se na poltrona, finalmente se levantando, fazendo questão de empinar o nariz.

O suposto namorado de Ashley era o mais bonito. Jackson Rathbone tinha olhos verdes e grandes, cabelos bagunçados, no tom de castanho claro meio loiro, uma barba curta e um nariz perfeito, que poderia ser obra de alguma plástica. Nikki sentia a inveja a corroendo por dentro, e odiava isso. O homem parecia tímido, e se portava de uma maneira totalmente profissional, distante de Ashley.

O último tinha um sorriso provocante no rosto, a testa franzida, cabelos curtos e loiros, olhos distantes e um corpo enlouquecedor.

- Ok. – disse o delegado, parecendo irritado pelo modo como Nikki os olhava. - Comecem toda essa coisa, logo. – Antes que ela enlouqueça e ME enlouqueça, completou mentalmente.

- Vamos começar do começo que é o melhor caminho! – falou Jackson, caindo na gargalhada. Nikki se irritou por ele rir no dia em que seu filho morrera. Era hipocrisia demais.

Nicole voltou seu olhar pra Ashley, que sorria docemente. Ela percebeu que não era um sorriso comum, algo mais como... hm... amor? Ela parecia apreciar a gargalhada de Jackson. Até demais.

- Ele é muito engraçado! Mas também é meio louco! – sussurrou Ashley ao perceber o olhar de Nikki, abrindo um enorme sorriso contagiante, que a fez sorrir de volta.

Nicole achou bonito o jeito da garota. Parecia que ela gostava muito de Jackson, e eles deviam ser grandes amigos... Os pensamentos dela voaram longe quando se lembrou porque estava ali. Então sua cara séria tornou a aparecer, eliminando o sorriso que fizera Kellan arrepiar-se, do outro lado da sala.

- Me perdoe, mas o motivo de eu estar aqui não é nada engraçado.

Jackson parou de rir e virou-se para a mulher com uma expressão série e profissional.

- Acabamos nem nos apresentando direito. – ele assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou na direção dela, estendendo a mão. – Sou Jackson Rathbone, ou Agente 2, como preferir. – e sorriu cuidadosamente, temendo ofendê-la com a piada anterior.l

- Nós fomos eleitos os melhores agentes da FBI. – disse o único que ainda não havia se apresentado.

- Só se foram por vocês mesmos. – o delegado murmurou.

O agente caminhou em direção à Nikki e, assim como Jackson, estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la. – Cam Gigandet, ou Agente 4. – Nikki retribuiu ambos os apertos, apesar de não ter muitas forças para formalidades naquele momento. - Nosso grupo se chama The Best. – um olhar zombeteiro passou por sua face. – A grande idéia do gênio Rathbone e da gênia Greene.

Ashley fuzilou-o com o olhar, mostrando que aquilo era particular e não devia ser compartilhado com Nicole. Quem ele pensava que era?

- Você seria...? Nicole Reed, certo? – perguntou Kellan, andando em sua direção, imitando os outros dois rapazes.

Só então Ashley percebeu que aquilo não era só questão de formalidade. Eles queriam _tocar_ na famosa Nikki Reed. Homens...

"Idiotas.", pensou Ashley, revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços no peito. Jackson olhou distraidamente em sua direção, encontrando seu olhar. Os dois desviaram os rostos, envergonhados, voltando a encarar Nicole. Infantilidade? Talvez.

- Vamos ao que interessa. – resmungou Ashley. Nikki se impressionou ao ver que o sorriso havia desaparecido do rosto da mulher. Talvez ela tivesse tido a impressão errada. – Por que nos chamou... hm... – ela semicerrou os olhos na direção do delegado tentando lembrar seu nome. – Peter! – exclamou, contente consigo mesma. – Isso, Peter. Por que nos chamou, Pete?

Facinelli estreitou os olhos, impaciente. Aqueles agentes federais estavam irritando-o. 

- Achei que a FBI, no mínimo, contava aos seus agentes onde estão os metendo. – resmungou.

Os quatro agentes olharam em sua direção, claramente ofendidos. Estava bem clara a rivalidade da polícia local com a FBI, desde o início da década. Haviam rumores pela cidade. Nicole percebeu e resolveu intervir, antes que o motivo daquele encontro se tornasse diferente:

- Meu filho... Robert Pattinson. – ela sentiu-se sufocar ao dizer o nome do filho querido. – Ele foi assassinado na manhã de hoje.

Ashley tossiu e se engasgou. Ela deixou o queixo cair, chocada.

- Robert Pattinson?! Mas... Ele fez Harry Potter! Ele... – exclamou Ashley, até ser interrompida pelos soluços de Nicole.

Os pensamentos de Nikki passaram à tona. Ela estava mais confusa do que nunca. Uma dor a matava por dentro, mas ainda havia outra preocupação. "Será que eu serei uma suspeita? Esse é meu medo. Posso mentir e dizer que eu não estava no local. Talvez seja o melhor."

- Pelo menos não foi a senhora. – murmurou Cam, tentando consolá-la. Obviamente só provocou um aumento nos soluços, e uma enxurrada de lágrimas, que fizeram Nicole ocultar a face com as mãos.

- Parem de fazer graçinha vocês três! – gritou Ashley, irritada. – Vocês não sabem nem escutar a mulher! Estou cheia de vocês três! Vou cair fora desse grupo!

A garota levantou-se, se dirigiu até porta com passos barulhentos. Girou a maçaneta. A porta estava trancada. Virou-se para trás e viu Cam brincando com a chave.

- Agente 4, seu... Seu idiota! – eles se chamavam assim quando estavam irritados.

- Você sempre tem esses ataques uma vez por mês! Já sei até acertar a data correta. – sorriu, deixando claro o que passava em sua mente. - Que tal? Tive a idéia de trancar a porta. Na realidade achei que você não fosse fazer isso. Parecia tão calma, até agora. Vocês, mulheres, são tão bipolares e estranhas! Já pensou em se internar ou algo do tipo?

- Quem devia se internar é você, que parece uma criancinha! E no fundo estou mais irritada do que você pensa! – bufou Ashley. - Agora passa a chave pra cá!

A agente andava de um lado para o outro, com os punhos fechados, prontos para acertarem o nariz de Cam.

- Nem morto! Pra pegar a chave vai ter de passar por cima do meu cadáver! – ele riu, divertido. – Afinal, não fui eu que comecei a falar do defunto na frente da mãe!

- Garotas, parem! – gritou Kellan. Ele sabia o quanto irritaria Cam chamando-o de garota, sempre funcionava. - Estamos aqui para investigar um caso não para briguinhas de adolescentes! – fez uma pausa, observando os dois se acalmarem. - Passe-me a chave, Agente 4. – completou, resmungando: - Eu sempre tenho que ser o responsável dessa equipe. O adulto no meio de adolescentes de dezesseis anos. E vocês ainda são infantis demais, meu santo! E tão não profissionais que chega a doer.

Cam jogou-lhe a chave, com raiva. Nicole parou de chorar e observou os rostos dos agentes, só então percebeu que eram meio infantis. Eram simples adolescentes. Até mesmo Kellan, que se denominara o adulto. Sentiu a raiva ferver seu sangue, enquanto eles discutiam entre si.

- Olha, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Vamos começar logo com isso! – bufou Ashley.

- Como eu sou o líder vou começar as perguntas... – disse Kellan, autoritário.

- Líder coisa nenhuma! Nosso grupo não tem líder, Agente 3! – explodiu Jackson. – Se fosse ter líder esse seria a Agente 1! Ela é a cabeça do grupo!

Ficou mais do que claro para todos ali que ele gostava da garota. Nikki não se importava mais, só sentia raiva daquelas crianças tentando brincar uma tragédia tão horrível. Ashley sentiu o sangue esquentar em suas bochechas, e ficou estática no lugar, olhando Jackson, que mirava os pés.

- Conte-lhes detalhadamente o que aconteceu, Sra. Reed. – falou o delegado, entediado.

- Desculpe-me, delegado. – ela disse, tentando ser o mais simpática possível, mesmo sabendo que sua voz era um tanto quanto rude naquele momento. – Acho que adolescentes não são certos para esse caso. Eu quero os melhores agentes, agora. – sua voz era tão firme e segura que assustou não só aos outros na sala quanto a ela mesma.

- Nós _somos_ os melhores agentes da FBI. – vociferou Cam. – E daí que somos adolescentes?! Isso é preconceito, se me permite, Senhora. – era só questão de educação. Tudo explodia dentro a cabeça do garoto.

Nicole se sentiu envergonhada e desconfiada. Seus instintos mandaram-na acreditar no que o Agente 4 dizia. Era o melhor para ela. E Robert. Para a memória do filho amado.

- Meu filho estava indo para os ensaios de seu novo filme "Remember Me". – suspirou uma vez antes de continuar, sentindo a garganta se fechar pela tristeza. - O que chegou em meus ouvidos foi que um turista bateu na porta da limusine pedindo um autógrafo. Meu filho abriu a porta para dar seu autógrafo, gentilmente. O que ele recebeu em troca foi um tiro na cabeça. – suas mãos começaram a tremer por conta da emoção que crescia de dentro para fora. Ela conseguia segurar, era forte.

Silenciosamente Ashley pediu ao delegado que lhe emprestasse um papel para que pudesse fazer anotações. Com o papel na mão, passou a anotar tudo, como uma profissional no ramo – o que realmente era. Jackson observava-a com o canto dos olhos, e os outros dois agentes pareciam completamente absortos na história de Nikki, como se estivessem presentes na cena.

- Você estava no local do crime, então? – perguntou Cam, que coçava o queixo.

- Não! – respondeu Nikki rapidamente.

Ashley anotou bruscamente com a sua letra de adolescente "Negação – supeito". Jackson se aproximou dela, mantendo uma distância respeitável, observando as anotações. Ele se impressionava freqüentemente com o profissionalismo dela. Tirando em alguns períodos do mês.

- O motorista foi visto depois do assassinato? – Ashley indagou, fingindo não se sentir incomodada com a presença de Jackson ao seu lado, perto da porta.

- Foi. Na loja de roupas masculinas. – respondeu Nikki, nervosa. Uma gota de suor se formava em sua testa, e usou as contas da mão para secá-la. - Ele disse estar em dia de folga e também que não fora avisado do assassinato do patrão. Robert era muito gentil com seus empregados, e presenteava-os com dias de folga. Eu não fiquei sabendo que daria esse dia ao motorista, além do mais, ele deve ter contratado alguém no lugar.

Nicole olhou de relance para Kellan e observou-o. Ele parecia completamente concentrado, com uma veia da testa realçada, como se fosse estourar. Teve uma estranha vontade de passar a mão ali, acalmando-o, mas se controlou, sentando-se na poltrona. Sentia como se fosse desmoronar. E sabia que essa sensação só sumiria quando o caso estivesse solucionado, o que podia demorar bastante, levando em conta que eram adolescentes que investigavam. Ou podia nunca acontecer. Afastou esse pensamento.

Ashley percebeu que os outros componentes do grupo tentavam entender melhor o crime, mas não conseguiam. Ela não tinha dificuldade, mas observava cuidadosamente as anotações, muito duvidosa. Estava crente que aquele seria o caso mais difícil de todos. Parecia um quebra-cabeça sem peças que se encaixassem. Todos eram suspeitos, e ao mesmo tempo ninguém era suspeito. Pelo menos por enquanto. Olhou esperançosa para Jackson. Ele sempre tinha as brilhantes idéias, entendendo perfeitamente o crime, como se fosse o próprio criminoso.

- Os irmãos da vítima, a viúva do falecido e o turista... Eles foram vistos depois do crime? – Cam perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Não tenho muita certeza quanto ao meu filho, mas o turista desmaiou e foi para o hospital. Não foi encontrada nenhuma arma em sua roupa. – completou ao ver a reação animada do agente.

Cam percebeu que ela estava bem informada. Como se estivesse na cena.

- E a viúva, Kristen? – indagou Kellan, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao perceber que Nicole não respondera. - Foi vista?

Nicole hesitou, deixando Jackson curioso.

- Kris estava no local do crime. Esperava o marido para os ensaios. – respondeu apressadamente Peter – Vocês podem ser mais rápidos com as perguntas? Tenho outras pessoas para atender.

- Me perdoe, delegado. – falou Ashley, retomando a calma – Vamos para uma lanchonete e lá conversamos. – abriu um meio sorriso. – Sabemos o quanto um hot-dog te faz bem, Jackson.

Jackson riu, concordando com a cabeça. Nikki se viu mais uma vez tomada pela vontade de aproximar os dois.


	3. Angustia

3. Angústia

  Os cinco saíram da delegacia, caminhando em direção à lanchonete da esquina. Jackson e Cam conversavam aos cochichos, na dianteira dos outros. Ashley caminhava ao lado de Kellan e Nikki. Ashley observava o modo como Jackson andava, curiosa para saber o que os colegas cochichavam.

- Você pode me dar um autógrafo? – Kellan perguntou à Nicole, acanhado.

- Claro. – ela sorriu.

Kellan tirou do bolso interior da jaqueta preta um bloco de notas e uma caneta, entregando-os à Nikki. Rapidamente a mulher escreveu algo e devolveu-lhe. Kellan percebeu que a mulher tremia muito, mas não deixou transparecer a curiosidade imensa que sentia.

Entraram na lanchonete. Estava quase vazia. No local só havia um garçom, o balconista e um homem que parecia ser o gerente. As paredes eram feitas de barro e pintadas de amarelo fosforescente, o balcão era de madeira de eucalipto e as mesas e cadeiras de plástico sem toalha ou forro. Os funcionários pareciam nem sentir a presença dos novos clientes, estavam vidrados em algo. Ashley seguiu seus olhares e percebeu que o que eles tanto olhavam era a televisão. Parecia passar uma reportagem sobre o assassinato de um ator famoso... Robertl! Droga! Olhou para Nicole e observou com uma agonia crescendo no peito as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto pálido.   

Olhou para os companheiros. Eles pareciam ainda não ter compreendido a situação, a dúvida parecia pairar sobre suas cabeças. Essa dúvida sumiu assim que Ashley apontou para a televisão sutilmente, e apareceu uma expressão de tristeza em seus rostos.

Os cinco se dirigiram à mesa mais próxima. Jackson foi chamar a atenção dos funcionários, mas desistiu quando percebeu que Ashley dera de ombros, pedindo-lhe que esquecesse o hot-dog. De má vontade, ele se sentou ao lado da garota.

- Nicole, você prefere que continuemos esse interrogatório depois? – perguntou Jackson, compreensivo. Ashley se sentiu derreter por dentro ouvindo a compaixão na voz do amigo, e os outros dois reviraram os olhos ao verem o modo como seus olhos brilhavam na direção de Jackson.

A atriz fez sim com a cabeça. Levantou-se, sem ao menos se despedir dos agentes, e foi embora de táxi, levando consigo o resto da energia vital que restara nos quatro amigos.

Assim que ela saiu, os quatro amigos suspiraram, se entreolhando, meio acanhados. Todos queriam descanso, férias. Mas aquilo fazia parte do trabalho. Faziam semanas que não apareciam na escola, e seus pais nem faziam idéia disso. Kellan se sentia burro, como se nunca mais pudesse ver em sua frente problemas de álgebra. O cansaço queimava em cada um dos garotos. Apesar de todas as coisas maneiras que a FBI lhes proporcionava, todo o trabalho era bem cansativo. Eles tinham carros, por exemplo, mas somente Ashley realmente conseguira passar no teste para tirar a carteira – obviamente o governo usou sua persuasão para que os três garotos pudessem dirigir também.

- Vejo vocês depois. – disse Ashley, bocejando. Empurrou a cadeira para trás. – Já faz dias que não durmo. – Saiu andando, sem olhar pra trás.

- Você não é a única. – resmungou Cam, olhando-a sair.

Jackson olhou-o com o canto dos olhos. Às vezes tinha impressão que Cam sentia ciúmes dele e Ashley – apesar de que, infelizmente, não houvesse nada entre os dois que não fosse amizade.


	4. Na Escuridão da Noite

4. Na Escuridão da Noite

  Depois que Nicole saiu de táxi, foi direto para casa. Sua casa - ou melhor, sua mansão - era imensa. As paredes eram de mosaicos, as portas e maçanetas de ouro, os móveis das mais finas madeiras do mundo, as louças de fina porcelana, o jardim coberto de ipês, rosas e primaveras (típicas do Brasil, terra natal da família). Seu quarto era perfeitamente decorado e trabalho, com as dobradiças de ouro, com as roupas e jóias mais finas de toda a Califórnia.

Seus filhos a aguardavam na entrada. Taylor e Dakota, ambos com sobrenome real Reed Pattinson, mas todos seus filhos haviam adquirido nomes artísticos, com exceção de Rob.

Taylor com cara de mal educado e de esportista, com estatura mediana, absurdamente bombada e musculoso, era o tipo de cara que assusta todos quando entra em um salão. Os cabelos completamente bagunçados, castanhos, os olhos pequenos e meio puxados, mas tinha um sorriso deslumbrante – que no momento não era visível, dada em conta a situação.

Dakota era baixa e com cara de santa. Os cabelos loiros e lisos, caindo em cascata pelos seus ombros, olhos grandes e inocentemente cor de mel. Um rosto infantil e ao mesmo tempo adulto e sensual.

Eles não eram crianças, mas às vezes agiam como se fossem.

- Mãe! Finalmente! – exclamou Taylor, claramente aliviado - Você está bem?

Nikki lançou um olhar frio para ele. Sentia que qualquer pequeno comentário a destruiria por completo, e fazia questão de evitar isso. Suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça, subindo as escadas sem olhar no rosto de Dakota, com medo de ver tristeza em abundância. Taylor era melhor em esconder seus sentimentos, apesar de que Dakota era uma atriz mais talentosa.

Cam caminhava lentamente pelas ruas largas de Los Angeles, sem pressa alguma de chegar ao seu destino. Odiava chegar em casa e ouvir as broncas ensurdecedoras de sua mãe, que sempre tinha a pior idéia dele, achando que se metia em Sex Clubs ou algo do tipo. "LA" ele costumava pensava consigo mesmo "Esse lugar é estranho. Odeio isso." Mas não naquela noite: ele só conseguia pensar no assassinato.

Um dos motivos que o fizera entrar na FBI era esse: ele era curioso demais pra deixar um pequeno detalhe de lado. Claro que a verdadeira razão havia sido Ashley, mas ele nunca contaria a ninguém a respeito do dia em que a seguira até um prédio velho. Ele nunca esqueceria aquele dia, e temia que a garota esquecesse. Eles haviam se beijado, mas ele sabia que não havia passado de um disfarce.

Quando Cam a seguira pelas vielas estranhas que ela passava, sem ao menos saber porque o fazia, se vira diante de um prédio velho e mal cuidado. Era amigo de Ashley naquela época, mas desejava ser muito mais que isso. Eram do mesmo colégio - mesma classe de História dos Estados Unidos -, e estranhava quando a garota misteriosamente sumia e voltava dias depois com alguma desculpa esfarrapada. Parecia ser o único a notar algo suspeito.

O prédio estava deserto, e estranhou quando Ashley olhou ao redor, em busca de qualquer pessoa que estivesse a observando, e depois, sem notar a presença silenciosa de Cam, esgueirou para dentro do portão de ferro, que rangia quando se mexia. Assustado, ficou estático, observando Ashley adentrar no prédio. Aquela noite estava escura e fria, não sabia se entrava para procurar Ash e saber se estava bem, ou se ficava ali, parado, esperando ela sair. Optou pela segunda opção.

O tempo passou sem que nenhum barulho pudesse ser escutado de lá de dentro. Estava quase desistindo e entrando no prédio para resgatar Ashley quando a viu sair pelo portão de ferro. Com a luz pública, podia ver a palidez de seu rosto, como se tivesse visto fantasmas ou algo assim. Olhou ao redor novamente, e dessa vez, Cam não pode evitar ser visto. Ash soltou uma exclamação de pavor e correu na direção oposta de onde ele se encontrava. Cam perseguiu-a, assustado e preocupado com o que estava havendo. Começava a suspeitar que ela estava envolvida em algo ruim, péssimo.

- Ash! Espere! – ele gritava.

Ela não se virou para atrás para olhá-lo. As ruas estavam tão desertas que se assustariam se um gato aparecesse e miasse baixinho. Ofegando, Cam desistiu de segui-la, e se apoiou na parede de tijolos. Fechou os olhos com raiva e xingou mentalmente – não Ash, mas a si mesmo por não conseguir correr muito. Pôde ouvir o som dos passos desesperados de Ashley se afastando e finalmente desaparecendo.

Ficou um tempo ali, assustado e perdido, inconsciente do que deveria fazer a seguir. Havia uma luz bem acima dele, e um inseto zunia, tentado adentrar no vidro. Tolo inseto. Cam bufava, irritado. Então ouviu cochichos vindos de algum lugar e seguiu o som. Quando se deu conta, estava espionando dois homens vestidos de preto, parecendo criminosos ou algo assim. Não podia ouvir o que diziam.

De repente uma mão puxou-lhe pela cintura e sentiu um corpo quente de encontro ao seu.

- O q...? – ele sussurrou.

- Shiiiu. – Ash sibilou, tapando a boca de Cam com a mão.

Os dois homens pararam de conversar, atentos ao som dos dois garotos. Cam sentia seu coração bater forte contra seu peito, como se fosse quebrar todas as suas costelas, tanto pela proximidade de Ashley quanto pelos dois homens, que pareciam mafiosos. Ele só tinha treze anos, mas o modo como a cabeça da garota encostava em seus ombros, e seu braço envolvia sua cintura, impedindo que ele se afastasse.

Ela parecia completamente concentrada, e ele podia ver suas feições pensativas apesar de estarem na escuridão. Ela evitava olhá-lo, e pressionava a têmpora contra a parede, parecendo irritada.

Passos ecoaram, e Ashley xingou baixo, baixo demais para qualquer um que não fosse Cam ouvir. Sem que ele tivesse tempo para entender, ela soltou um suspiro e tirou a mão da boca de Cam.

Avançou tão furiosamente sobre os lábios carnudos do garoto, que, em um impulso, ele recuou. Ashley envolveu o pescoço do garoto com os braços e puxou-o para si. Dessa vez ele estava bem consciente dos lábios dela junto aos seus. Com cuidado, ele arriscou adentrar com a língua em sua boca, e ela cedeu. Era seu primeiro beijo, Cam não sabia direito o que fazia. Na emoção do momento, se viu empurrando levemente Ashley contra a parede, e segurando o quadril dela contra sua cintura. Ele se sentiu extremamente feliz, como se fosse explodir de felicidade ali mesmo.

Havia meses que só tinha olhos para Ashley Greene e sua cabeleira castanha. Toda vez, pegava a si mesmo encarando-a, quase deixando uma baba escorrer de sua boca. E ali estava ele, realizando o sonho que preservara por meses: beijá-la. Pareceu natural o que eles faziam, e não nojento como seus amigos diziam que era. Todos os garotos da escola ficariam furiosos ao saber que ele havia beijado Ashley Greene, a garota mais bonita da escola. Em compensação, ele não sabia, mas todas as garotas sentiriam uma súbita vontade de matar Ashley Greene, por beijar o garoto mais bonito da escola.

É claro, isso fora antes de Jackson aparecer na cidade, que chegou partindo corações, imediatamente conseguindo uma vaga na FBI e conquistando a garota de Cam (era como Cam chamava Ashley mentalmente).

Estava tão absorto no momento que só tomou consciência de que não fazia idéia de onde estava quando risadas ecoaram pelas vielas vazias.

- Olha nossa Ashzinha, ela está crescendo muito rápido. – disse uma voz máscula.

Ashley se afastou de Cam com dificuldade – o garoto a pressionava com muita vontade contra a parede – e encarou os dois homens com raiva.

- Vocês não tem o que fazer, não? – ela esbravejou. Cam ficou assustado com o modo rude que ela falava. Nunca a ouvira falar daquele jeito, usando aquele tom de voz.

- Na verdade, eu ia fazer essa pergunta. – disse uma outra voz, feminina. – Pelo visto, o chefe te deixou sem tarefas. – Cam não deixou de notar um cinismo na voz dela.

Ficou confuso demais com a referência à chefe e tarefas.

- Cuidem da vida de vocês. – Ash disse entre dentes, visivelmente irritada, mas Cam ainda a achava linda.

As duas figuras escondidas na escuridão deram um passo à frente, entrando no facho de luz. Cam pôde ver os dois vestidos de preto, parecendo agentes (o que mais tarde ele soube que realmente eram). Um homem, alto e com a pele escura, olhos fixos no garoto e um sorriso irritante e metido. A mulher ao seu lado era alta também, visivelmente irritada, com feições rudes, e Cam soube na hora que não era uma boa pessoa.

- O que acha que o chefe vai dizer quando saber que você tem andando por vielas, beijando rapazes gatinhos e mais altos que você? – a mulher disse, abrindo um sorriso maldoso e divertido.

Ashley esboçou um sorriso falso, deu as costas para os dois adultos e puxou Cam pelo pulso, arrastando-o para longe.

- Não pense que vai escapar. – o homem gritou. Cam olhou por cima do ombro e pôde ver os dois olhando-os, desconfiados.

- Cam! – Ashley esbravejou, quando já estavam a uma distância razoável do lugar em que haviam se beijado. – O que pensa que está fazendo?!

O garoto ficou sem palavras, temendo que qualquer coisa que dissesse não fosse uma boa desculpa. Ele queria beijá-la novamente, mas estava apavorado naquele lugar escuro.

- Anda, vamos para casa. – ela suspirou, depois de não receber nem uma palavra.

Em silêncio, Cam assentiu. Os dois continuaram andando, passaram pelo prédio que Ashley havia entrado, e ela virou o rosto, analisando a construção atentamente. Pegaram um taxi e Ashley fez questão de deixar Cam em casa, como um homem faria com uma mulher em um encontro. Um encontro amoroso. O que não era o caso.

Cam tinha aquela lembrança muito forte na mente. O modo como Ash o beijara, e depois implorara para que ele não contasse à ninguém o que tinha visto e ouvido, porque queria que ele ficasse bem. Depois, quando os dois agentes, que na verdade estavam traficando drogas (a tarefa de Ashley tinha sido investigar as suspeitas do chefe), foram presos, denunciaram Cam e Ashley. O garoto foi parar no prédio da FBI, e acabou conseguindo o emprego de agente. Era difícil, mas ele fizera aquilo para ficar ao lado de Ashley, e tudo o que conseguia era vê-la se irritar facilmente com ele e Kellan e ainda ficar babando por tudo que Jackson falava ou fazia. Ele quase se sentia obrigado a largar o trabalho, mas se tornara uma obsessão desvendar todos os mistérios que apareciam.

No começo, eram só ele e Ashley. Eles nunca voltaram a se beijar, e Ash parecia ter esquecido aquilo, como se nem tivesse acontecido. Haviam se tornado mais amigos do que nunca, investigando simples casos, indo à escola e se isolando do resto das pessoas, conversando sobre o que acontecia na FBI. Até Kellan e Jackson aparecerem. Entraram juntos no grupo, e Cam nunca se interessou em saber o que os trouxera, porque sentiu ódio no momento em que soube dos novos integrantes. Mesmo tendo se tornado próximo de Kell, nutria um ódio secreto por Jackson.

Cam suspirou pesadamente, brincando de chutar uma pedra que encontrara na rua. Admitiu a si mesmo que precisava manter o foco e esquecer Ashley por um momento. Foco no mistério.

Nicole com certeza era uma suspeita. O jeito como ela agira no momento em que Ash perguntara se ela estava no local do crime deixava bastante evidente que ela tinha algo a esconder. Chegava a ser até o comportamento de uma criminosa. Mas ainda não era hora de pensar no culpado, era hora de pensar na lógica.

O turista devia ser comparsa do assassino. Eles acabaram nem perguntando o nome do turista e nem do motorista. [i]Droga[/i], Cam xingou mentalmente.

Cam não conseguia entender. Se o turista desmaiara, ele não podia ser um comparsa, ou ele só estava fingindo desmaio? Não entendia. Sentia uma raiva interna por não conseguir chegar em nenhum conclusão. Era como a mente do grupo, e sabia que os outros esperavam que ele descobrisse algo. Por mais supérfluo que fosse.

- Estou perto do local do crime, posso ir até lá investigar. – sussurrou consigo mesmo, contente por poder fazer alguma coisa e não ser um inútil como Jackson era. Jackson era só o rostinho bonito, a imagem inútil que a FBI queria passar.

Já era tarde, mas as fãs de Robert Pattinson choramingavam no local. Chegava a ser cômico o modo como as adolescentes choravam desesperadamente, segurando cartazes e ajoelhando no chão. Nem sequer notaram a presença de Cam, que era muito atraente, apesar de não se considerar desse modo. Ele não admitia que via os olhares maliciosos das garotas quando passava em lugares públicos. Risinhos e comportamentos ridículos. Ele não se importava.

Os policiais tentavam acalmar a multidão. Cam com cuidado retirou o distintivo do bolso interno da jaqueta preta e mostrou-o para o policial ao lado da limusine. Era meio hilário terem deixado a limusine estacionada ali, atrapalhando o tráfico, mas provavelmente as adolescentes se colocaram entre o veiculo e os policiais, para que não o tirassem.

Cam entrou no banco traseiro, tomando cuidado para não sujar a roupa com o sangue de Pattinson. Nem podia imaginar o que a mãe falaria se o visse com sangue nas vestimentas, riu com esse pensamente. Os assentos, ou melhor, o sofá era forrado com couro vermelho, a televisão de tela plana ainda estava ligada, mostrando a reportagem que era filmada no local. Cam não deu atenção à TV. Nunca fora muito chegado a ela. Percebeu a enorme quantidade de bebidas alcoólicas espalhadas pelo chão, e o frigobar lotando de comidas e bebidas que podiam alimentar um país pobre, mas sabia que aquilo era irrelevante. Não vendo nada suspeito, saiu e entrou na cabine do motorista.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um objeto pequeno e redondo que reluzia com a luz da lanterna de Cam, no chão em frente ao banco do carona. Aproximou-se e, como costume, vestiu luvas brancas de silicone, pegou o objeto na mão e analisou-o. Era obviamente uma pérola, que estava presa em um fio de metal. Um brinco. Iluminou o resto da cabine e viu um chapéu no banco do motorista.   

"_Robert não tinha dois motoristas. Somente um, que é um homem. Isso é uma pista! Vou ligar para Ashley e chamá-la imediatamente!_" pensou, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Por mais que isso o magoasse, Ashley era a pessoa que todos chamavam quando descobriam algo, não confiavam tanto uns nos outros. Só em Ashley. Ela unia as peças, e unia o grupo, pelo menos de certo modo.

Olhou no relógio: era muito tarde! O dia seguinte era segunda-feira e eles tinham aula. Resolveu que falaria com Ashley no dia seguinte e foi para casa descansar. Ou simplesmente ficar acordado a noite inteira, pensando.


	5. O Grupo

5. O Grupo

- Você está me dizendo que foi sozinho ao local do crime?! – gritou Ashley.

Todos os rostos do corredor se viraram para os dois e Cam revirou os olhos de irritação. Será que ela não podia se controlar? Pelo menos na frente das pessoas! Ele sabia que todos os achavam meio doidos de pedra, apesar de Ashley e Jackson manterem a postura popular. Ninguém sequer desconfiava do posto de agentes dos quatro estudantes do colegial.

- Fique quieta! – sibilou, tapando a boca da garota com a mão. - Devemos manter segredo com os outros dois. Pelo menos por enquanto. Kell está sobrecarregado de lições de casa. Devemos deixá-lo relaxar. Jackson tem estado muito perturbado, não sei por quê... – Cam não queria admitir, e nunca admitiria, que não confiava neles do mesmo modo que confiava em Ashley. Mas os fatos que apontara não eram mentiras, só não era a razão principal.

Cam achava um pouco divertido toda essa coisa de segredo. Não só o segredo que mantinha longe dos colegas, que parecia como um tipo de identidade secreta, mas também o segredo que compartilhava com Ashley. Era bom ter algo com ela que Jackson e nenhum outro cara tinham.

Cam e Ashley eram alunos do 1º ano e Kellan e Jackson do 2º, apesar de que, mentalmente, Ash era a mais velha. Jackson era o mais velho, e o mais ágil. Cam era o mais novo, porém o melhor atirador do grupo. Kellan tinha uma memória incrível, que era muito útil. Ash a cabeça, Cam o cérebro, Kellan a memória e Jackson... hm... Jackson era o agressivo, fisicamente. Eles eram perfeitos juntos. Um completava o outro. E sempre faltava algo se algum não pudesse comparecer a qualquer reunião ou investigação. Sempre se sentiam incompletos.

Ashley já quisera desistir do grupo inúmeras vezes, mas sua amizade a impedia. Sua amizade mais forte era com Cam, obviamente, mas o vinculo com Jackson era mais poderoso.

A garota tinha três melhores amigas na classe: Luisa, Bianca e Márcia. Eram amigas desde pequenas. Iam ao shopping juntas, faziam compras, conversavam pelo MSN, faziam festas e tudo que uma adolescente popular faz. Porém, desde de que seu trabalho se tornara mais sério, Ash tinha dificuldade em manter a relação. Nunca sequer pensara em contar às suas amigas sobre o grupo. Não só porque estaria traindo os amigos e a FBI, como sabia que elas não achariam legal nem nada. Seu chefe já dera ordem expressas para que ela não soltasse nem uma palavra sequer.

O chefe, Chris Weitz, era muito mandão e sempre queria dar ordens onde não devia. O seu superior contara ao grupo que estava pensando em demiti-lo. Todos dentro da companhia confiavam piamente nos quatro adolescentes, com a exceção de Chris.

Ashley preferia passar seu tempo livre praticando esportes com Cam, Kellan e Jackson, na quadra do prédio de Kellan, do que com as amigas. Ela se tornara uma pessoa diferente, e, junto com os amigos, era capaz de passar a tarde inteira jogando futebol ou handebol - se não fosse o trabalho. Ela era realmente boa, e em campo, era tratada como um garoto.

Cam e Kellan passavam os intervalos juntos, às vezes com um ou outro garoto de alguma classe. Curtiam conversar sobre tudo que desse na telha: garotas, futebol, música, jogos de computador.

Jackson ficava com os garotos populares, do time de futebol, mas não era do tipo que oprimiam os outros. Observava, conversava e se divertia sem ser às custas dos outros. Na verdade, Jackson defendia todos que eram maltratados. Raramente passava o recreio com Cam e Kellan, mas muitas vezes podia-se ver Ashley e as amigas junto com Jackson e os garotos populares.

- Escute, você sabe que tinha que nos esperar. – Ashley vociferou, se esgueirando da mão de Cam.

A posição dos dois era meio desconfortável para Ashley. Estavam muito próximos, com os corpos grudados, e Ashley grudada no armário. Cam ignorou o desconforto da amiga e continuou.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – revirou os olhos. – Mas você tem que ver o que eu encontrei. – abrindo um sorriso reluzente, tirou do bolso um saco plástico com o brinco que encontrara no outro dia. – Tã rã ! – sacudiu o saquinho na frente do rosto de Ash e a viu estreitar os olhos.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. – ela murmurou. – Mas não pense que não estou chateada com você. – Puxou rudemente o saquinho com as mãos e fitou o brinco.

- Eu sei que está. – Cam sorriu. Suas mãos estavam encostadas no armário, prendendo Ashley ali. Ele era diferente de quando beijara Ashley. Ele aprendera que ele não conseguiria conquistar ela se continuasse sendo o garoto bobo que era, e se fingia de malando – o que não era. Era uma mascara difícil, e mesmo sem saber, Ashley tinha consciência que aquilo era por causa dela.

Ashley não se atreveu a abrir o saco, mas estudou atentamente o brinco, como um arqueólogo examinaria uma antiguidade rara. Lançou um olhar estranho para Cam, algo como admiração e indignação.

- Olha só, achei outra coisa também, mas é meio grande pra eu trazer publicamente. – ele sorriu com a própria imaginação. – Seriamos ridicularizados por nós mesmos.

- Claro, claro. – Ashley murmurou, mesmo não ouvindo uma palavra do que Cam dizia. – Escute, reunião no segundo tempo, está bem?

- Por que só no segundo tempo? – ele indagou, desconfiado. Teve a impressão de vê-la corar, mas torceu para que fosse ilusão.

- Segundo tempo.– ela disse, ignorando-o. - Avise Kell e nos encontramos na lanchonete.

- E Jackson? – ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos com raiva. Só de ele ser mencionado, já sentia aquele sensação familiar que o tirava do sério.

- Eu mando uma mensagem. – ela mentiu, descontraída, balançando o celular na mão. – Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Com um baque, a porta de ferro do armário de Ashley se fechou e ela escapuliu antes que Cam pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Tinha medo que ele soubesse que a aula era de francês, uma aula que ela era avançada e estava junto com o 2º ano – Jackson. Ela não tinha consciência de que Cam e Kellan sabiam de sua paixão por Jackson. Muito menos que o próprio tinha uma certa noção disso. Mas ela odiava o fato de ele agir diferente na escola. Mesmo assim, amava ele.

Odiava isso, mas não era só uma paixão adolescente. Ela não sabia como era tão convicta disso. Mas sabia que amava-o.


	6. Agentes na Escola: Adolescentes

6. Agentes na Escola: Adolescentes

Ashley foi para a classe acompanhada de Bianca e Luisa.

- Então na festa do Matt, a gente fala com ele, Ash. – elas diziam, animadas com a idéia.

Ashley sorria, cansada com toda aquela falsidade que ela tinha que fingir. Fingir ser uma adolescente comum. Era tão difícil quanto qualquer outra coisa.

- Sobre isso... – ela desconversou. – Eu não poderei ir, meninas. Sinto muito.

Ashley continuou andando enquanto as duas amigas pararam, de bocas escancaradas e olhos arregalados.

- Como assim?! – Bianca exclamou, a voz uma oitava acima do normal, indignada. – Estamos falando da maior festa do ano, Ash! Você não pode _não_ ir!

Ashley virou-se para encarar as amigas, que a acompanhavam até a aula de inglês. Havia encontrado-as no caminho, e elas fizeram questão de segui-la, afirmando estarem com saudades.

Na verdade, Ashley até gostaria de ir à festa, mas tinha certeza que não conseguiria suportar as amigas tentando arranjá-la para um cara que não era o certo. Um cara que não era o Jackson.

- Ash! – ouviu uma voz conhecia a chamar. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Sentiu seu coração derreter dentro do seu peito e achou que desmaiaria a qualquer segundo. Tomou coragem e virou o rosto na direção da voz. Jackson corria, vindo do pátio, acenando furiosamente em sua direção. Ele corria engraçado, apesar de muito rápido.

Ashley pôde sentir os olhares de Bianca e Luisa na nuca, mas não ligava. Sorria abobada para Jackson. Além do problema de terem o profissionalismo em jogo se tivessem um rolo, Ashley era ciente da obsessão que Bianca tinha por Jackson.

- Ei, Jackson! – Bia exclamou, corando levemente.

Jackson fez uma aceno breve com a cabeça na direção de Bianca e assim que alcançou as meninas, sorriu para Ashley. Ele era mais alto que ela, e adorava isso. Se sentia no controle e ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela não se incomodava com isso.

- Ei, Ash. – ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Aula de francês...? – lançou um olhar rápido na direção de Bianca e Luisa, e Ashley soube que ele precisava falar com ela sobre o Caso Pattinson. Isso era desanimador.

- Vejo vocês depois. – Ashley disse para as meninas. Seguiu com Jackson ao seu lado para a aula. Estava tensa, apesar do assunto ser profissional.

Quando Jackson teve certeza que as amigas irritantes de Ashley não estavam ouvindo, puxou-a para um canto dos corredores infinitos e apinhados de gente, onde tivessem privacidade.

- Kellan falou que tem reunião no segundo tempo. Vamos juntos? – ele sugeriu, dando um meio-sorriso.

- Encontrou Kell no caminhou? – ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não desconverse. – ele riu nervosamente. Não era uma grande questão, sabia que Ashley falaria que sim, mas estava nervoso a respeito do que precisava falar com ela entre a escola e a lanchonete.

- Claro que sim. – ela sorriu de orelha a orelha, fazendo Jackson sorrir

O alarme bateu, sinalizando o inicio da aula. Jackson e Ashley se recompuseram imediatamente, se afastando um do outro. Caminharam juntos e silenciosos até a sala. Nenhum deles ousou olhar na direção do outro, com medo de que o outro visse a expressão contente estampada no rosto.

A aula se passou sem que trocassem um olhar sequer. Ashley nem ouviu nem uma palavra, só conseguia pensar no caso; Jackson também não, só tinha cabeça para o nervosismo que sentia pelo que precisava dizer. Eles estavam felizes por matarem o segundo tempo. Essa era uma vantagem de serem agentes: não se encrencavam se matassem aula por conta dos casos, a FBI sempre dava um jeito.

No fundo, Ashley estava perturbada e curiosa. Perturbada pelo modo que Cam se comportava, fazendo-a sentir-se desconfortável; e curiosa pela tensão de Jackson.

Cam matara o primeiro tempo. Ele precisava pensar. Sentado na mureta do colégio, em um lugar tomado pelas sombras. Em uma das mãos segurava o saco plástico com o brinco, e na outra o chapéu embrulhado em um plástico bolha. Suspirou, envergonhado por não conseguir chegar a nenhuma conclusão nova. Tudo apontava para Nikki.

Kellan estava mais do que aborrecido. Percebera o mistério que o melhor amigo escondia, e não via a hora de descobrir do que se tratava. Batia o pé furiosamente contra o chão, fazendo uma espécie de ritmo acelerado. A professora já o mandara parar. Ele obedecia e depois de alguns segundos tornava a batucar, impaciente.

Os quatro sentiram o alivio percorrer as veias quando o alarme anunciou o final do primeiro tempo. Sempre ficavam felizes quando se tratava de uma reunião do grupo.

As reuniões eram muito emocionantes. Um falando mais alto que outro, concordando, discordando e completando as falas alheias. Todos queriam falar e ao mesmo tempo ouvir.

Como robôs, todos os alunos se retiraram das salas, conversando alto, dirigindo-se para as suas respectivas salas. Ashley e Jackson se acompanharam até o portão da escola, em silêncio novamente.

- Ashley, eu queria falar um coisa com você. – Jackson dizia, enquanto andava. Olhava diretamente para os pés, como se tivesse medo de tropeçar no cadarço. Ashley o observava em alerta.

- Tudo bem. – ela incentivou-o a continuar.

- Você tem par para a formatura do 3º ano? – ele parou de andar, olhando fixamente para o rosto de Ashley, procurando qualquer sinal de excitação ou aversão.

- Formatura? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Bem, eu queria saber... eer... Você gostaria de...

- E aí, rapaziada?! – exclamou uma voz ao longe, sobrepondo-se à fala de Jackson, que sentiu uma raiva nunca sentida antes por qualquer ser.

Ashley nunca sentira aquilo antes. A mistura de ódio e alívio. Tinha medo do Jackson ia falar. Tinha medo de perder sua amizade se algo acontecesse entre eles. Para ela, a amizade valia mais que todo o resto.

- Vamos à reunião ou os dois pombinhos vão se atrasar? – Cam sentiu a dor corroe-lo por dentro. A verdade era dolorosa.

- Claro que não. – Ashley sorriu, corando.

Jackson encarava Cam com raiva. Cam, por sua vez, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Ashley e seu sorriso magnífico. Jackson pigarreou, furioso, e nem assim Cam tirou a mirada da garota.

- Kell está nos esperando. – Ashley murmurou, incomodada com a tensão no ar.

Jackson lançou um ultimo olhar para a amiga antes de fuzilar Cam e enfiar seu dedo indicador no peito dele.

- Não, Ash! Por que está fazendo isso?! Nós dois sabemos que não dá mais. Não acha que é hora desse cara parar de ficar no nosso pé? – as palavras saiam como venenos, escorregando da boca de Jackson. – Cara, você não tem noção? Sabe o que significa amizade?

- Amizade? – Cam repetiu, sarcástico. Jogou o dedo de Jackson para longe, com força bruta. – Acho que você não sabe o que significa amizade. Com certeza não é chegar em um lugar e sair roubando a garota que o "amigo" – desenhou as aspas no ar furiosamente, esquecendo completamente a presença de Ashley – está a fim há pelo menos _três_ anos!

Jackson segurou as palavras. Todas elas se acumulavam em sua garganta, mas ele retia-as. Puxou uma Ashley confusa pelo braço e passou por Cam, batendo seu ombro contra o dele.

- Você pode não ser meu amigo, se é assim que você quer – sussurrou em seu ouvido, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir além de Cam. – mas Ash é _minha_.

Ashley cambaleava, confusa.

Nenhum dos dois garotos notou que a escola inteira tinha parado para observar a briga. Professores, alunos e funcionários haviam interrompido suas tarefas para observar.

Todos escutaram. Todos viram. Todos torceram.

E não era por Jackson.

A platéia ainda estava ali, porém mais distante. Cam ficou em frente à escola, segurando os livros contra o peito e observando Ashley ser arrastada para longe. Ele odiava Jackson, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- O que foi aquilo? – Ashley indagou em um tom agudo e agonizante.

- Foram dois caras brigando por uma garota. – Jackson respondeu, sem olhar na direção de Ashley. O ódio percorria suas veias e borbulhava mais ódio. Ainda segurando Ashley, andou pela rua da escola, que os conduzia até a lanchonete. – Achei que isso tivesse ficado muito óbvio.

Jackson freou os passos apressados e não notou a multidão de pessoas que tiravam fotos e filmavam aquela cena. Foi uma sorte, porque, caso contrário, ele teria odiado-as.

- Vai à formatura comigo? – perguntou rapidamente, evitando olhar nos olhos de Ashley.

- Claro que sim. – ela sorriu, um pouco assustada com a facilidade que a frase tinha fluido de seus lábios. – Era isso que queria falar no colégio?

Ele assentiu, envergonhado. Beijou-lhe a testa, e deixando a alegria enchê-lo por inteiro. Iria ao baile de formatura de seu irmão com Ashley! E ninguém poderia estragar isso, nem mesmo Cameron.

- Estou há muito tempo querendo te dizer algo. – ele disse, soltando o braço de Ashley e tocando-lhe o rosto. Preparava-se há tanto tempo por aquele momento. Ensaiara centenas de vezes na frente do espelho, mas olhar nos olhos da garota era completamente diferente.

Ela engoliu em seco, apavorada com a idéia de todos assistindo aquilo. Não era como havia imaginado.

- Eu... – ele tentou dizer. As palavras lhe fugiram. Não era o dia de Jackson com as palavras.

- Jackson, temos que ir. – ela lamentou após um tempo de espera. Agradeceu mentalmente o garoto assentir com a cabeça.

A mão escorregou pelo rosto pálido e desceu pelo braço, quando o garoto tomou a mão da garota na sua.

- Assim está melhor. – murmurou baixo, para si mesmo e sorriu. Ficou feliz em perceber que ainda não estava pronto para dizer a Ashley que a amava. Ainda não era um idiota apaixonado. Ainda não.

- NOSSA! ALELUIA! Por onde vocês andaram? – Kellan perguntou assim que Jackson e Ashley se sentaram em sua mesa reservada na lanchonete, no canto, reservada, onde ninguém pudesse ouvi-los. – Cadê o Cam? Ele disse que ia buscar vocês, e...

- Não interessa. – Jackson o cortou, evitando olhar na direção de Ashley. – Comecemos sem ele.

- Não precisa, estou aqui.

Cameron puxou uma cadeira de outra mesa, já que a deles só havia três, e colocou-a entre Jackson e Ashley.

- Jackson, se não se incomoda, será que poderia ir um pouco mais para lá? – perguntou, na maior cara de pau.

Jackson não se opôs. Ele não se manifestou. Lançou um olhar raivoso e empurrou a cadeira para o lado, se afastando de Ashley, possibilitando que Cam se encaixasse entre os dois.

- Então, vocês querem ver o que eu achei? – ele exclamou, animado.

- Se for um documento falando que você é um idiota e tenta roubar a garota do seu amigo, com certeza. – Jackson resmungou para si mesmo.

Talvez fosse alguma peça do destino que fez Kellan escutar. Ele se calou no exato momento, digerindo as palavras. Aquele momento mudou tudo. Talvez se Kellan tivesse falado e tivesse ouvido, eles poderiam ter descoberto o mistério mais cedo.

Eu não gosto de mistério. Se você não sabia que eles iam resolver o caso, conto-lhe agora. Eles irão - são os melhores da FBI, sempre resolvem casos. Kellan irá, na verdade. Já não disse que ele era o cérebro? Ah, não, espere! Ele ainda não é, não é mesmo? Ops, estraguei o final! Foi mal! A coisa é que, Kellan será a mente nesse caso, no final dele, precisamente. No momento, ele está muito preocupado pensando em como terminar com a briga de Cam e Jackson. Se você chamá-lo, cutucá-lo, bater em seu ombro, ele não vai te olhar. Não vai dar a mínima para você. Eu já disse que ele está concentrado, não adianta perturbá-lo. Acredito que você não gostaria que tentassem te tirar do seu mar de pensamentos enquanto você tenta arranjar um jeito de por fim na briga de dois de seus melhores amigos. Espere, acho que provavelmente você nunca passou por isso. Mas ele não sabe que essa briga é irreversível. Só uma coisa vai mudá-la, e isso não é o assunto de agora. Isso fica para a segunda parte dessa história, o próximo caso deles.

Talvez tenha sido culpa de Jackson. Se ele tivesse calado a boca e não tivesse falado o que falou, Kellan teria feito outra coisa que não fosse pensar.

Pensar e pensar. Foi tudo que ele fez. Não resultou em nada.

Resultou em briga. Mais briga, para ser precisa.

Não gostou disso, certo? Nem eu.

- Bom, já que eu sou melhor que Jackson, e mereço o que ele não merece, achei duas coisas na limusine. – Cam sorria, olhando sarcástico para Jackson.

Ashley suspirou consigo mesmo. Estava cansada. Eu também estou cansada. Por que eles não decidem logo quem fica com a garota?! Tudo bem, ela não é um pedaço de carne.

Na verdade, prefiro meu anonimato. Não sei porque estou falando em primeira pessoa. Esqueça que eu existo. Esqueça que abri minha boca, certo? Vou ficar aqui, bem atrás de você, lendo por cima do seu ombro, e observando suas reações.

Cameron tirou a mochila da escola das costas e abriu o bolso, exibindo os dois saquinhos. O chapéu estúpido de motorista de filme hollywoodiano e o brinco de pérola.

- Você roubou isso. – Jackson riu. Era bom vê-los interagindo de novo. Jackson sempre foi conhecido como uma pessoa que não guarda rancor. Mas, por favor, não fique achando que ele e Cam vão ser grandes amigos. Eles não são.

Perdoe minha interrupção e prossiga a leitura. Terceira pessoa está de volta.

- Claro que não. Eu fiz meu trabalho, só isso. – ele disse, lisonjeado e cínico.

Ashley e Jackson manusearam os plásticos, observando atentamente o material.

- Eu adoro essa parte. – Jackson gargalhou. – Para o esconderijo!

- Ah, fala sério, cara! Essa fala é minha! – Cam exclamou, irritado. Por um instante, ele esqueceu completamente que odiava Jackson. Tratou-o como seu amigo.

As cadeiras foram arrastadas. Automaticamente, Kellan seguiu eles. Cam guardou as pistas de volta na mochila, e os três caminharam lado a lado.

- Eu nunca entendi por que vocês vem aqui, depois nos arrastam para dentro do esconderijo. Mas estou começando a entender. – Ashley dizia, divertida. – Vocês são crianções, gostam de falar frases de filmes de ações! "Para o esconderijo". – Ela imitou a voz de Jackson, e os três gargalharam.

Kellan ainda estava distraído. No que tanto ele pensava? Ele deve ter um cérebro pequeno... Quem fica todo esse tempo pensando em como juntar seus amigos? Eu não.

Droga, primeira pessoa de novo. Preciso aprender a narrar uma história sem interrupções.


	7. O Esconderijo

7. O Esconderijo

A biblioteca estava intacta como sempre. Cada vez que os agentes apareciam por lá, o ambiente parecia mais morto e empoeirado. O que podia ser considerado o paraíso para alguns, era o inferno para outros.

Fileiras e fileiras de livros, de diferentes tamanhos, cores e assuntos estavam expostos nas prateleiras infinitas de madeira escura. O lugar cheirava a mistério. Kellan, em especial, adorava aquele lugar.

Servia como uma biblioteca pública, escondida em uma rua estreita e vazia há algumas poucas quadras de distância do colégio dos agentes. Era um ótimo esconderijo. Esconderijo era só o nome ridículo que davam àquele lugar. Era mais como um refúgio. Um lugar onde podiam se isolar para refletir.

- Bem vindos! – exclamou a bibliotecária serelepe ao ouvir o sininho pendurado na porta soar.

A mulher parecia nova demais para o cargo, loira e delicada. Com curvas sinuosas e lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Estava atrás do balcão, à direita da entrada. Olhou por cima dos papéis que mexia e soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Devia saber que eram vocês! Acho que essa biblioteca tem fantasmas! Ninguém aparece por aqui. – ela sorriu abertamente, observando os quatro se arrastarem para a sua frente.

- Como estão?

- Bem. Obrigada por perguntar, Liz. – Ashley sorriu de volta – Adoraríamos conversar, mas... você sabe... temos assuntos... – ela parecia lamentar, mas era de conhecimento geral do grupo que ela não ia com a cara de Elizabeth.

- Ah, mas é claro! Me perdoem, não queria atrapalhar. – ela puxou um papel de baixo da pilha e entregou à Kellan. – Chris ligou. Ele sabia que apareceriam.

Ashley se adiantou, e levantou a pequena estatueta que ficava em cima do balcão, delicada e bem feita, um perfeito esconderijo para um botão.

- Por que nunca nos deixa fazer isso? – Cam resmungou.

- Vocês tem os próprios prazeres. Esse é o meu. – ela sorriu. – Como falar "Para o esconderijo!"

Jackson sorria, encantado com a felicidade de Ashley.

- Não acha que já bastou de se divertir às minhas custas?!

- Não, é engraçado. – ela tocou a ponta do nariz do garoto, como provocação e transformou sua expressão em inocência pura.

Jackson sorriu perversamente. Era a oportunidade que ele precisava para se aproximar dela. Chegou mais perto, e rapidamente fez cócegas em seu quadril. Era mais uma provocação do que realmente algo que despertasse cócegas. Queria assistir a reação da menina. Vê-la sorrir ou ficar brava. Queria saber se ela estava realmente interessada ou era só passageiro.

  Ashley riu alto e devolveu as cócegas. Os dois ficaram no meio de uma guerrinha infantil até Cam pigarrear. Graças a isso, Jackson se lembrou que não estava nada feliz com Cameron. O odiava.

  Jackson encarou o ex-amigo nos olhos, desafiando-o. Ashley, logo percebendo a situação, checou a área rapidamente com os olhos para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto e apertou o botão vermelho e pequeno, abaixando a estatueta que o escondia, protegendo-o de qualquer outro visitante da biblioteca.

  A estante mais afastada, no fundo do enorme corredor de altas e escuras prateleiras repletas de livros, girou como um brinquedo de criança. Como uma garagem, na realidade. Sem derrubar um livro sequer, a estante se inclinou para trás, ficando próxima ao teto, e revelando uma porta prateada.

Ashley puxou Cam por uma mão e Jackson pela outra. Os dois permaneceram se encarando com raiva enquanto ela punha sua mão sobre o scanner e digitou o código que só os quatro sabiam. Aquele lugar tinha sido especialmente construído para que os quatro agentes pudessem se isolar do resto das pessoas, ou até mesmo fugir. O scanner piscava, analisando a palma da garota, e a luz se tornou verde, comprovando que era a própria agente. A porta se abriu, como a de um cofre, emitindo um som grave e misterioso.

Era um esconderijo perfeito! Não como seria a sala de agentes secretos em um filme (azul, cinza e chata), mas era cheia de... coisas de adolescentes. Era feita especialmente para os quatro. Havia videogames, televisões imensas, computadores e todo o tipo de coisa que eles pudessem querer fazer. Ashley tinha um certo desprezo por aquele lugar. Na verdade, medo. É, medo seria a palavra ideal. Ela sabia que tudo aquilo havia sido projetado para o caso extremo de que houvesse algum caso em que eles tivessem que fugir e se isolar. Nunca havia sido usado dessa maneira, claramente. Porém, Ashley sabia que esse dia chegaria.

Imagine o lugar como quiser. Na realidade, pense no lugar perfeito. Um lugar onde você poderia passar toda sua vida. Bem, era aquele lugar. É claro que faltavam algumas coisas que eles gostavam de fazer, como ir a festas ou à praia. Me refiro à coisas materiais.

Embaixo da mesa de sinuca, havia um compartimento secreto, repleto de armas e equipamentos de segurança, que não passava de uma fachada. Eles nunca haviam usado aquilo, e esperavam nunca usar.

Os quatro nunca cansavam de admirar aquele lugar. Principalmente os garotos, que ficavam enlouquecidos com aquela variedade de jogos e coisas diferentes pra fazer. Jackson ficava fascinado, principalmente, pela cópia perfeita de seu violão, Annabelle, bem ali no canto, esperando para ser tocado. Antes que ele pudesse dar um passo em direção à música, Ashley puxou-o pela manga da camiseta para o canto da sala onde se acomodavam quatro sofás, projetados exatamente do tamanho de cada um deles – ainda mais confortáveis que camas. Em silêncio, cada um sentou-se em seu próprio e deliciou-se com o momento, antes de usarem toda sua capacidade mental.

No canto da parede, uma lousa branca de três metros de largura pendurava-se, exatamente atrás do sofá de Ashley, com um espaço no chão para quem quer que colocasse as idéias no quadro. Em geral, Kellan.

Percebendo a distração de Kellan, Cam achou a oportunidade perfeita para se exibir. Levantou-se e caminhou até a lousa. Com orgulho, empunhou a caneta preta e retirou a tampa. Era uma sensação boa. Por que deixava Kellan fazer isso se parecia tão divertido? Não precisava exatamente usar a mente, só era preciso escrever. Não podia ser difícil.

- Não devemos descartar Nicole. Ela é suspeita. – Ashley começou, como sempre.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. Ela não me pareceu o tipo de pessoa que mataria o próprio filho.

Nessas horas, todos se esqueciam de qualquer que fosse a relação que tivessem entre si. Deixavam as idéias fluírem, sem esconderem nada dos companheiros. Jackson não se sentia envergonhado em contradizer Ashley. É verdade que, na maioria das vezes, Ashley tinha razão. Naquele momento, eu tenho certeza que Cameron e Jackson esqueceram completamente de suas controvérsias, e agiram como companheiros.

- Vamos colocar todos os suspeitos em ordem. Qualquer idéia é boa. Não temos muitas pessoas envolvidas. – Cam replicou.

- Certo. Comecemos pelo motorista. Mesmo dizendo que estava de folga.

Cam seguiu o que Ashley disse e escreveu MOTORISTA rapidamente no topo à esquerda. Embaixo listou todos os nomes que Jackson e Ashley diziam – NICOLE, DAKOTA, TAYLOR, KRISTEN, FÃ (descobrir o nome).

O ritual habitual era ficar alguns minutos observando a lousa, mas estavam todos com muitas idéias na cabeça para ignorarem e ficarem olhando algumas palavras formadas e rabiscadas na lousa pela caligrafia rápida de Cameron.

- Escreva as duas pistas do outro lado da lousa. – Ashley insistiu. Ela estava deitada, mas com a cabeça apoiada no topo do encosto, olhando diretamente para Cameron e a lousa.

- Não temos tanta certeza se são pistas, vocês sabem.

- Não temos certeza de nada, Jackson. – Kellan disse rapidamente. Naquele instante, ele esqueceu do problema entre os amigos e voltou a se focar. Poderemos ver sua habilidade mental. – Olhem só. Relacionando as possíveis pistas, temos uma dupla de assassinos. Não que necessariamente estejamos falando de uma assassinato em gangue, mas se o brinco e o chapéu pertencerem à pessoas diferentes e estejam relacionadas à morte de Robert, provavelmente temos um casal.

- Está dizendo que foi um caso de gangue? – Cameron perguntou, assustado.

- O que está fazendo no meu lugar?! – Kellan resmungou em um tom de voz alto, se levantando e indo em direção à Cameron.

- Fique onde está. – Ashley colocou o braço na frente, impedindo o amigo de andar. – Talvez você consiga usar melhor a cabeça observando Cam escrever.

O agente ficou agradecido e tocado. Ver a garota por quem estava apaixonado defendê-lo era uma cena maravilhosa. Não Kellan. Você não achou que eu falava de Kellan, achou? Pelo amor de Deus, coitada da Ashley se Kellan também estivesse apaixonado por ela... Não, é claro que eu falava de Cam. Obviamente, Jackson não apreciou nem um pouco a cena, ou o modo como Cameron ficou derretido. Se aborreceu profundamente. Eu disse que eles se concentravam? Ah, me perdoe. São adolescentes, leitor. Não conseguem permanecer muito tempo concentrados.

Kellan não hesitou em voltar ao seu sofá. Também não levou mais de um segundo para perceber a aparente raiva de Jackson, e já prosseguiu com a conversa, antes que algo pudesse acontecer.

- Não foi uma gangue. Eu diria que foi um casal. – interpôs, rapidamente.

Cameron escreveu em letras grandes no centro da lousa CASAL DE ASSASSINOS e tampou a caneta. Sabia que o trabalho da lousa estava temporariamente terminado. Agora era a vez de usar a habilidade eletrônica de Jackson. Ele sabia bem o que fazer.

Ashley foi a primeira a ser levantar, com desgosto de sair do conforto. Aquelas reuniões sempre costumavam ser rápidas, e era sempre doloroso levantar daquele sofá. Sentou-se no computador que só pela aparência já se poderia dizer que pertencia a ela. Era rosa. Rosa Pink. Jackson sentou no computador do lado, o mais sofisticado de todos, equipado exatamente para ele. As telas não eram como de computadores domésticos, eram enormes telões na parede. Quatro, precisamente. Não como em filme, que existem milhares de telas, somente quatro imensas telas, que poderiam ser facilmente confundidas com televisões. Mas a televisão daquela sala era ainda maior.

- Vamos ligar para Chris. – Jackson sorriu. Ele gostava dessa parte. Chris era o chefe divertido, sempre disposto a ajudá-los. Adorava os agentes mirins, e os admirava muito. Quem não admirava? Eles tinham dezesseis anos e resolviam crimes como ninguém. Ligaram o Skype e conseguiram conectar a rede com Chris.

Não achou que eu me referia a Chris Weitz, achou? Não, Weitz é o chefe chato, diretamente ligado aos quatro, mas nunca os contatava durante um caso. Queria demais vê-los falhar, e não se daria ao trabalho de atrapalhar que isso acontecesse. Eles ligaram para Chris Lugi, o chefe superior à Weitz.

- Ora! Se não são os The Best! – eles podiam ver a imagem do chefe sorrindo abertamente.

Cameron e Kellan reviraram os olhos. Grande apelido idiota que Ashley e Jackson haviam inventado. Não podia ser algo melhor? Bom, não exatamente. Eles eram os melhores. O nome fazia justo o quanto eles eram importantes.

- Já falaram com Nicole Reed? – ele perguntou, agora sério.

- Não. Ela estava com muitas emoções ontem, e resolvemos atrasar o interrogatório, e... – Jackson dizia.

- ...Esquecemos completamente que ainda tínhamos que falar com ela. – Ashley completou, sem ao menos perceber.

Cam ficou inquieto por eles completarem a frase um do outro. Pareciam casados ou algo assim. Ou até namorados. Cam engoliu o enjôo que esse pensamento lhe trazia.

- Bem, é bom falarem com ela. Billy não confiou nela.

Billy era um agente especial da FBI, Agente 5. Era muito amigo dos The Best. Simplesmente passava pela cidade de vez em quando, mas era de Indiana. Solucionava os casos quase tão facilmente quanto nosso amigos agentes.

- Sim, Senhor. Estamos indo. – Kellan abaixou-se na altura da webcam. – Ligou-nos por isso?

- Não, na verdade eu gostaria de falar com você, Kellan, em particular. Mais tarde, tudo bem? Me ligue! Liz não te explicou?

- Não.

- Acho que precisamos de uma guarda mais confiável, senhor. – Ashley disse, esperançosa.

Chris riu em frente à câmera. Seu cabelo ralo deixava-o com uma aparência mais velha.

- Se não se importa, adorável Ashley, eu gostaria de manter Liz no cargo. Ela tem sido muito competente nos últimos anos.

- Também, ela nem tem o que fazer, se me permite dizer. – Cam resmungou. – Ninguém entra nessa biblioteca. Afinal, qual é a graça em livros?

- Aí é que vocês se enganam. Então, vão ficar debatendo comigo sobre os livros, ir à escola ou investigar? Três opções. Acho que não está difícil.

Os agentes o viram rir. Era um senhor engraçado! Sempre usava um terno preto e uma gravata divertida que variava a cada dia. Aquele dia, usava uma gravata estampada com vários Mickeys.

A ligação foi interrompida por Chris. E os quatro se entreolharam.

- O que acha que ele quer com você? – Ashley perguntou.

- Eu bem que gostaria de saber. – Kellan respondeu sinceramente.


	8. Primeiro Interrogatório

8. Primeiro Interrogatório

Quando chegaram à casa de Klark já estava escurecendo. Decidiram que iriam ser breves: não entrariam e seriam rápidos com as perguntas.

Kellan tocou a campainha. O próprio Klark Benson atendeu a porta.

Ele era baixo, gordo e tinha uma cara de intrometido. Um olhar superior.

- O que gostariam? – perguntou rudemente.

Kellan não falou nada, somente mostrou o distintivo.

Klark empalideceu. Coçou a testa e se mostrou bastante tenso. Ashley observou seu pomo de adão com atenção.

- O que devo a honra dessa visita, senhores? – disse a última palavra com uma insegurança evidente. Eram novos demais.

- Viemos fazer algumas poucas perguntas sobre o assassinato de Robert Pattinson, seu antigo patrão. – Jackson explicou, ficando ao lado de Kellan.

- Você estava dirigindo o carro para onde? – perguntou Ashley, arriscando-se.

- Eu estava no meu dia de folga! Quantas vezes vou ter que explicar isso?! – resmungou. - Só fiquei sabendo do assassinato pela televisão. Levei minha filha ao shopping, comprar roupas. Se quiser, posso mostrar-lhes as notas fiscais das compras.

- Seria ótimo, por favor. – Kellan pediu.

- Gostariam de entrar? – perguntou incerto. Tinha absoluta certeza que seria melhor ter policiais do lado de fora de casa do que ao lado de fora.

Os quatro se entreolharam. Kellan deu o primeiro passo e os demais o seguiram. Kellan estava ousado naquela noite. Guiados por Klark, entraram com cuidado na casa, observando-a. Era bonita, bem cuidada. Havia uma grande foto na parede, emoldurada, de uma mulher de cabelos negros e um sorriso triste. Sentaram-se no sofá da sala e receberam xícaras de café. Não era uma má idéia, provavelmente ficariam um bom tempo acordados naquela noite.

- Esperem um momento. Está lá em cima. Sintam-se à vontade. – Klark não estava sendo sincero. Ninguém quer que policiais se sintam a vontade dentro de sua própria casa.

- Obrigada, senhor. – Ash agradeceu, dando um gole em seu café quente.

Assim que Klark desapareceu de suas vistas, Cam murmurou que ele parecia muito suspeito. Os demais concordaram. Sabiam que ainda teriam que passar no shopping para ter certeza de que o motorista estivera mesmo lá.

Klark apareceu rapidamente. Voltou com algumas notas fiscais, delicadamente dobradas, e entregou-as à Jackson.

- Pai solteiro? – Jackson arriscou.

Klark assentiu com a cabeça tristemente.

- Deve ser difícil. – Cam comentou.

- Não tanto. Amo a minha filha. Ela é adorável. – Klark sorriu, lembrando-se com carinho da filha.

- Perdoe-me pela pergunta: o senhor é viúvo?

- Discreta, Ash. – Cam zombou baixinho. Ganhou uma cotovelada no abdômen.

- Sim. Minha esposa... ela... teve câncer. – Klark lamentou-se, sentando-se na poltrona em frente.

- Sentimos muito. – Kellan murmurou.

- Foi há muito tempo atrás. Mas éramos felizes. Gabi sente falta da mãe, você sabem. Às vezes sinto que não sou suficiente para ela. – um sorriso se esboçou em seu rosto. Um sorriso triste. – Ela mudou muito de uns tempos pra cá. Carmen saberia o que fazer. Eu não.

De alguma forma, os agentes perceberam que ele não era o culpado. Talvez fosse pela maneira que ele falava de sua filha e sua falecida esposa, ou somente por seu jeito animado e pacífico.

- Notou algo de estranho? Talvez alguma briga do Sr. Pattinson com sua esposa... Com a mãe ou com os irmãos...?

- Não, sinceramente. Eu me lembro, porém, de uma noite que ele me chamou para levá-lo para uma balada no meio da noite. Levei-o. Deixei Gabi em casa para levá-lo. Ele falou que ia ser rápido. Estava sozinho. Disse-me que Kristen estava em casa. Ele entrou na boate e voltou quinze minutos depois, carregando Kristen nos braços. Não perguntei nada, mas estranhei. Já faz algum tempo. Me lembro de ele pegar o celular e ter uma briga feia com alguém. Segurava Kristen com amor, e parecia muito bravo e chateado.

- Não faz idéia de quem possa ter matado-o? Ou com quem ele brigou naquela noite?

- Não. Ele tinha seus amigos. Seus filmes. Seus fãs. É gente demais. Era realmente complicado andar com ele por ai. Ele tinha seis guarda-costas e, mesmo assim, não conseguia escapar dos milhares de fãs enlouquecidos. Pode ter sido qualquer pessoa! Um namorado ciumento de uma adolescente obcecada por ele, por exemplo. – Klark parecia cansado. Já tinham passado muito tempo conversando sobre sua filha antes de vir ao assunto principal.

- Obrigada pelo seu tempo, Klark. – Ashley agradeceu.

- Qualquer hora. Me liguem se precisarem. – ele já havia simpatizado com as crianças.

- Claro. Se precisar de nós, souber qualquer coisa, aqui o cartão. Ligue. – Cam ergueu o cartão na direção de Klark, que o tomou.


End file.
